Ted King
| hometown = | spouse = Maya Rodwell (2008-present) | children = Ava Celeste (b.2010) | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Luís Alcazar Lorenzo Alcazar | years1 = 2002 (Luís) 2003-07 (Lorenzo) | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Ted King is an actor known for playing Luís Alcázar and Lorenzo Alcázar on General Hospital, as well as on . Biography King was first known for playing Danny Roberts on the soap opera Loving (later re-titled The City).The next year, he appeared as the major male leading co-star in the primetime series Charmed as detective Andy Trudeau and the nascent burgeoning franchise around it as the series began its eight season run chronicling the adventurous lives of the three Halliwell sister-witches, the "Charmed Ones." King's character Andy, with a background as their childhood friend, plays an inspector who helps the sisters cover up complications of supernatural villains and magic's side effects as their new-found witch powers grow and attract evil hoping to absorb their magical abilities. He was the first season's major male love interest of the leading actress, Shannen Doherty (playing Prue Halliwell), from the October 1998 pilot to the May 1999 finale, where his character nobly sacrificed himself in the season finale to save his love and her sisters from an otherwise insoluble magical dilemma. In 2002, King returned to soaps as Luís Alcazar on General Hospital until his character was killed off. However, he later returned to General Hospital as Luís' identical younger brother, Lorenzo Alcazar. He has had guest-starring roles on such series as Frasier, Sex and the Cit''y and ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, among many others. His feature film credits include The X-Files movie and a role in the independent feature film Hoodlum & Son. King was born in Hollywood, California, and raised in both Los Angeles and Bethesda, Maryland. He received his college degree from The University of California, Santa Barbara, and went on to study film direction at the Tisch School of the Arts at New York University. He has worked in film editing and been involved in New York Theater over the past several years. King is credited with co-founding the Portal Theater Company, an off-Broadway repertory company, where he directed "Beggars in the House of Plenty," written by John Patrick Shanley. Off-screen, King is active in various charitable organizations, including The Make-A-Wish Foundation. In December 2008, King was cast as the mysterious character Downey on the hit series Prison Break, making his first appearance on December 22. The role lasted until the end of the season (May 2009). In February 2011, King began the role of Tomás, long-lost brother of Téa Delgado and potential romantic interest of Blair Cramer, on One Life to Live, remaining until the soap's cancellation in January 2012. Official sites *Official site Category:Actors and actresses Category:Former GH actors/actresses Category:Actors/actresses who portrayed multiple characters